


The Impossible Man

by grimmfairy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Martha, Crossover, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, and he wants to get home to mick, coldwave, he goes on adventures with the doctor, leonard the impossible man, the doctor just doesn't know what to do, the tardis likes leonard, until he can get home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy
Summary: After the Occulus explodes, Leonard is flung into the time vortex and appears in the TARDIS.Ten and Martha have to find a way to bring Leonard back to his own dimension (and his partner) without ripping a hole in the fabric of the universe that can’t be closed. In the meantime, however, Ten finds there are certain advantages to having Leonard along for the ride while they figure things out.





	1. Chapter 1

_"My old friend, please forgive me."_

* * *

 The Doctor frowned as he tinkered with the TARDIS navigation controls. For some reason, they refused to work and the last few hours had been spent floating stationary in the same exact spot. At first, when the TARDIS slammed to a stop, they had braced for an attack. When none had been forthcoming and no signs of life were present within several hundred miles, the Doctor had gone to work to repair his ship. Only, there didn't seem to be any damage. The controls were in perfect working order, they just...weren't working, and the TARDIS was surprisingly silent.

Martha was sitting in the ratty little chair near the console, watching him with a cross between amusement and boredom on her face.

"Any progress?" She asked. For the fourth time.

"There's nothing to make progress on! There's nothing wrong with her, nothing I can find," The Doctor exclaimed, frustrated. He ran his hands through his messy hair again. "She's just...fine!"

Martha stifled a giggle. The Doctor looked absolutely ridiculous, with his wild hair spiked up in every direction and his tie loosened. She had every expectation that he'd figure out the cause for their predicament, given enough time, but it looked like it was high time for a break.

"Come on, Doctor. Rest a bit. Not like we're going anywhere, right?"

It was that moment that TARDIS shuddered violently, throwing Martha forward and causing them both to scrabble for a grip on the console. 

"Hold on!" The Docotr shouted as alarms sounded and the TARDIS continued to shake.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Martha shouted back. "You said there was nothing around us for miles!"

"There's not!" The Doctor hauled himself up to get a better look at the readout from the screen. "We're not under attack!"

A bright flash of blue light enveloped the control room, and both Time Lord and companion were forced to close their eyes. The TARDIS ceased her shaking, and the alarms quieted. A quiet _bong_ sounded, like when the TARDIS landed, and the blue light faded. The Doctor had barely begun to blink away the aftereffects when something heavy grabbed him.

" _Where am I?_ "

The Doctor felt strong hands digging into his arms even as whomever had grabbed him had their legs go out. The Doctor supported this new person's weight as the spots in his vision faded.

"You're in my...ship," The Doctor hedged. " _Who_ are you?"

"I-" The man was coming into focus now, and what the Doctor could see was not very helpful in determining who this man was or why he was on the TARDIS. He was tall, as tall the the Doctor, but he was less lanky. More muscular. He had short silver hair, and sharp facial features. His piercing blue eyes were wide and frantic and ringed by smudges of what might be some kind of ash. The man's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. The Doctor gently lowered him to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Martha's voice had gone shrill with shock, and she was looking up at the ceiling. "Why is a _naked man_ on the TARDIS?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the man's prone form and scanned him. "Human. Interesting."

"Doctor, he's hurt," Martha said, her medical side pushing away the embarrassment of seeing a naked stranger. "He's got...burns. And look at these scars."

"Alright," The Doctor said decisively. "Come on, let's get him somewhere more comfortable."

"But what if he's, I don't know, a bad guy?"

"The TARDIS let him in for a reason," The Doctor answered, his voice contemplative. "He must be important."

Martha helped him carry the unconscious man to the nearest empty bedroom, one that Martha could have sworn wasn't there before, before going to find the first aid kit she kept stocked. The burn salve would have to be replaced when she was done, and she'd have to stock up on bandages. When she returned, the Doctor was again scanning their "guest" with the screw driver and a sheet had been pulled up to his waist. The Doctor had an unhappy look on his face, so Martha decided to wait for him to speak first while she methodically cleaned and treated the worst of the burns on his neck and arms. None of them were terribly worrisome, but they would hurt like hell when he woke. 

"Martha, are you going to be alright on your own for a bit?" The Doctor asked, though he was clearly distracted as he stared at their guest. "I need to check on the TARDIS, and see if there were any strange energy bursts."

"I'll be fine. He's out cold," Martha replied as she started to gently wipe away the ash from the man's face. "He looks like he's been in some kind of fire."

But the Doctor had already left the room, sneakers slapping on the floor. Martha dressed the small burn on the man's cheek, rubbing salve over it and covering it with a soft bandage. 

"Where did you come from?" Martha muttered. He didn't look like an alien. And while he wasn't quite her type (a bit older, a bit...pretty), he was a good looking man. Certainly someone was missing him. Something on his neck caught her eye as she continued to wipe away the grime. It was some kind of tattoo, made of bright blue ink that looked like a snowflake made of broken glass with sharp jagged edges. She reached for it, and the mark glowed softly when her bare fingers made contact. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist tightly and the man's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god!" Martha jerked her hand back, unable to break free. He looked at her, his face twisted with fear and confusion.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice raspy and dry. "Where am I?"

"My name's Martha Jones," Martha said, her voice much calmer than she felt in the presence of a wild eyed stranger. "You're safe. Please let go, you're hurting me."

The man looked at his hand, where it was wrapped in a bruising grip around Martha's wrist and he let her go like he had been burned. He rolled out of bed, only to groan as the pain from his injuries caught up to him. He backed himself into the corner, looking very much like he wanted to bolt.

"Is this hell?" He asked. Martha cocked her head to the side.

"Ah, no. What's your name?"

The man looked at her suspiciously. 

"Leonard. My name is Leonard."

"Martha!" The Doctor called as he ran back into the room. "Martha! We-"

He stopped short. Martha turned to him.

"Doctor. Um, this is Leonard. He's awake!"

The Doctor locked stares with Leonard, and sized him up.

"Who are you?" Leonard growled.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Leonard asked, not relaxing even a fraction.

"Doctor who indeed. Now that you're awake, I think we have much to discuss."

"I think maybe we should get you some clothes first," Martha chimed in, rubbing her wrist. 

* * *

"This isn't...possible!" The Doctor muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the console. "You can't possibly be from a different reality, and yet you have to be. You're certainly not from ours. You shouldn't have been able to get into the TARDIS, and yet here you are!"

Leonard was watching the Doctor's movements with guarded amusement, a large cup of tea clasped in his hand courtesy of Martha.

"Don't forget the part where I'm supposed to be dead."

"Yes, thank you, I hadn't forgotten," The Doctor said. "I have a theory, an impossible theory. Somehow, the explosion from the Occulus un-tethered your molecules from your reality and blew them into the time vortex. The same time vortex is used to power the TARDIS, which somehow...scooped you up, put your back together, and dropped you in here."

He stopped pacing and turned to face Leonard, who was sitting in the chair, and Martha who was standing next to him. Both were staring at him blankly.

"Well, it's only a theory," The Doctor muttered defensively. "What I want to know, is how you managed to get here without leaving any scars on the fabric of time and space."

"I'm a thief, not a physicist," Leonard said. His voice had improved greatly once he finally accepted the water that Martha offered him. "All I care about is getting back to where I came from."

The Doctor's face fell, becoming more sympathetic. Martha knew that look. That was the "bad news and I'm sorry" face.

"I don't know how to get you back without destroying the universe," The Doctor said. 

"Well there must be a way to send him back," Martha argued. "Doors swing both ways."

"Maybe there is, but..." The Doctor sighed. "I just haven't figured it out yet, then."

"So. What's next? Can't imagine I've made the best first impression," Leonard said, cutting a glance towards Martha. He did feel a little bad about grabbing her, it was an ingrained response. 

"Well I certainly can't let you run around unsupervised until I know if your presence has any...side effects," The Doctor said thoughtfully. "For the moment, you'll have to stay here."

"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice," Leonard said. He shifted in his seat and winced. "Any chance you have an infirmary?"

The TARDIS did not in fact contain an infirmary like the Wave Rider, which meant Leonard had to heal the normal way. Martha had given him some salve and some strict instructions on how and when to apply it, and he longed for the instant healing Gideon used to provide. His body ached. Every joint was stiff and sore, and he felt as though he'd been in another fight with...well, like he had been on the losing side of a bar brawl. The wardrobe room had been impressive, though it was no replicator. 

He missed the weight of the cold gun on his hip. 

He was sitting with his back against one of the walls in the control room when he heard it. A soft little chime. The Doctor looked up from where he was studying a screen of some kind.

"I think she likes you, Leonard."

"What's not to like?" Leonard answered. "I didn't realize you had an AI."

"Oh, no. The TARDIS is alive," The Doctor replied easily. "She's a living ship, capable of moving through both time and space. There's no artificial intelligence involved."

Leonard stood slowly, carefully, and walked to the console. He placed his hand gently on the rim of the console and looked at the complicated mess of levers and cable  and controls. The glowing column in the center seemed to wink at him, and he felt an itching sensation in his neck. He scratched at it, which drew the attention of the man next to him. The Doctor whipped out the little "sonic screwdriver" and pointed it at him. Leonard glared at him.

"Stop doing that." Leonard slapped the Doctor's hand away. 

"You're glowing," The Doctor said, reaching to touch the mark on Leonard's neck. "Where did you get this tattoo?"

Leonard's eyes widened almost comically. The mark stopped glowing when he removed his hand from the console.

" _What_ tattoo?" 

The Doctor produced a small mirror from his pocket and held it up. Leonard held it up to observe the new mark on his neck.

"I take it you didn't have that when you...died?" The Doctor asked, obviously intrigued. "Touch the console again."

"Not really my style," Leonard answered as he reached for the console again. The mark lit up as soon as his fingers touched the metal. "Why is it glowing?"

"This contains the heart of the TARDIS, the time vortex. It appears that you have retained some of the energy from your time as molecules floating within it," The Doctor said as he observed the readings from his screw driver.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes. And no. The fact that you aren't already disintegrating is probably a good sign that you aren't going to die from it," The Doctor said, shrugging. He went back to fiddling with some dials and Leonard watched him for a few minutes.

"You're not what I expected aliens to look like."

"Stick around," The Doctor said. "You'll see things you wouldn't believe."

"Is that an invitation to be one of your _companions_?" Leonard asked with a playful drawl. "Martha's been quite chatty. Seems you have a habit of sweeping people off their feet."

"Well..." The Doctor shrugged. "I imagine I can find a use for a...'master thief' as you call yourself."

"Until I can get home, I'll need something to do with my time," Leonard said. "I despise downtime."

"Excellent. Where would you like to go?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about Leonard Snart that Martha just didn't understand. One day, Leonard infiltrated a group of Al Capone's men to unmask the alien impostor among them and rescue Martha using his icy charms and frankly terrifying smirk. The next, he was walking purposefully over to Martha to get her opinion on the kilt he was wearing over tight black jeans, dug up from the depths of the TARDIS wardrobe room. The TARDIS console _bonged_ softly as Leonard stepped into the control room.

"What do you think?" He asked, giving a little twirl. Martha had to smile a bit, especially when she saw the hints of eye liner and the carefully selected rings on his fingers. He would definitely match her outfit.

"It's very you," She answered. Leonard leaned on the railing next to her, looking for all the world like a cat in human form. "Tell me, Mr. Snart, where did you learn to accessorize like that?"

"Natural born talent, I'm afraid. Why, looking for fashion advice?" Leonard asked, his blue eyes mischievous. Martha giggled. 

"You wish."

"Alright! Are you ready to see the most exclusive fashion show in this part of the galaxy?" The Doctor called as he bounded into the room. Martha looked down at her outfit, the snug black fabric and silver trim of her dress hugging her form. 

"Oh, absolutely," Martha confirmed. "Wait, Doctor, I thought we were supposed to blend in with the high fashion people."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Martha asked him. Leonard made no attempt to hide his smirk.

The Doctor looked down at himself, then back up.

"What?"

"Think you could give _him_ some fashion advice?" Martha whispered loudly to Leonard, who shook his head mock-sadly. The Doctor glared playfully at them both and then with a swish of his coat he went for the door.

"Come along, we don't want to be late."

"Yes, _that's_ the worst thing that could ever happen on one of your little adventures," Leonard muttered. Martha snickered.

"I heard that," The Doctor said. "I promise, you're going to love this!"

"Well, shall we Miss Jones?" Leonard held out his arm. Martha grinned and took it.

"I think we shall, Mr. Snart."

* * *

 "I did _not_ enjoy that," Leonard said as the TARDIS doors closed behind him. "Who knew so many aliens could be so...handsy?"

"I think you mean 'paw-sy'. And 'clawed appendage-y'," Martha giggled. Her make up was a bit smudged from the party they had ended up sneaking into to stop an assassination plot against the head designer.

"Yeah, sorry about that," The Doctor said as he flung his discarded coat somewhere into the TARDIS. 

"Next time you need someone to be the distraction, I'm starting a fight," Leonard warned. "No more honey potting."

Martha whirled on him.

"Alright. What'd you steal this time?" She asked expectantly. Leonard had the nerve to look innocent when the Doctor glared at him. "Come on, no way you brush up against so many people and not get something out of it."

Leonard's innocent look melted into a self-satisfied smile, one that made the Doctor groan. Leonard had taken to lifting baubles from each place they visited, little things that would have no long term consequences. Usually it was a jewel, or a little gadget. One time it was a ring off the very finger of a wealthy man that had insulted Martha in the 1840's. It was a little collection.

"You have got to stop doing that," The Doctor scolded. "You might take something important."

Leonard held up the little leather billfold he had taken from the Doctor's pocket when he walked past in the TARDIS.

"I know what's important," Leonard said as the Doctor snatched it back. "Like this...whatever it is. Why did the organizers think we were royalty after you showed them a blank piece of paper?"

The Doctor shoved it back into his pocket. 

"It's psychic paper. Whatever I want someone to see, that's what they see. But not you apparently," The Doctor said contemplatively. "Why didn't you ever tell me you only saw blank paper?"

"I have my tricks, I figured you have your own," Leonard shrugged. 

"Um, hello? You were about to show me what you stole?" Martha interjected, waving her hands to get their attention. Leonard inclined his head to her in apology, before rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bracer that went from his wrist to halfway up his forearm. It was made from fine chainmail of a platinum-type (and extremely rare) metal. This was by far the most expensive thing Leonard had pocketed, and someone in royal family of the fashion planet was going to be very upset. The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"How did you do that? How did you even get close enough?"

"Like i said. I have my tricks," Leonard said dryly as he slipped it off his arm. "Besides, I figured I should get something for my troubles. Honey potting a different species is much more difficult."

Leonard handed it to Martha to try on, but it was far too large for her. 

"When will you ever have the chance to wear it again?" Martha asked as Leonard wrapped it back around his forearm. "A bit fancy, isn't it?"

"The Doc will just have to take us to classier places more often."

Later, after Leonard had washed his face and changed his clothes and Martha had gone to bed, Leonard sat with the TARDIS doors open and his feet dangling into space. The stars were beautiful this close, and Leonard often passed his "nights" watching space. Sometimes the Doctor joined him, usually he was off somewhere in the TARDIS doing god knows what. Tonight, he was alone. He wasn't sure why he wasn't dying instantly in the vacuum of space. That first night when he wandered into the control room, the TARDIS doors had opened by themselves with a soft creak. He was still in pain, and a little bit in shock from being blown into atoms and then reformed, but the view was incredible. Leonard shivered slightly, and the air around him warmed until he was comfortable. He gently patted the side of the TARDIS's doorway in thanks.

"She really does like you, you know," The Doctor's voice said behind him. Leonard shrugged.

"Martha only knows me as I am now."

"I meant the TARDIS." The Doctor sat down beside him, his converse dangling next to Leonard's bare feet. "Though I suppose Martha has also grow rather fond of you."

Leonard was struck, in that moment, by a realization. He wasn't a young man anymore now that he was pushing 45 years old. But he must seem a mere child to the man sitting next to him, he supposed. The Doctor, for all his positive energy and smiles and goofy tendencies, didn't fool Leonard. He knew that just below the surface was a darkness inside him. It came out in flashes, once in awhile, and it was terrifying. Not terrifying the way that his father had been, nor terrifying the way staring death in face at the Occulus was terrifying. He was just...terrifying. But Leonard wasn't afraid of him. It was hard to fear someone that was so openly jealous of his lock picking skills.

"Tell me Doctor," Leonard said finally. "Don't you sleep?"

"I sleep," The Doctor answered. "More than you do." 

Leonard huffed a laugh. They sat for a while longer, the silence thick between them.

"I _know_ , Leonard. I know that you don't sleep. At all. How long has this been going on?"

"I guess I couldn't hide it from you forever," He said softly. "Don't tell Martha. I don't want her to worry."

"She'll figure it out eventually," The Doctor warned. Leonard shrugged. "Believe me, you don't want to lie to that woman."

"I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow never comes when you have a time machine," The Doctor answered. "Except when it does."

"That phrase should come with some lucky numbers and a terrible cookie," Leonard drawled. "My...partner could eat those things all day."

"This partner of yours. What's his name?" The Doctor asked nonchalantly. It wasn't something Leonard talked about outside the odd vague mention. Leonard stared into space (literally), absently tapping his pinky finger against the ledge of the TARDIS. 

"His name is Mick."

"Mick," The Doctor said, letting the name hang between them. "I like it."

Leonard smiled fondly, though it was tinged with sadness.

"If he were here, he'd say something rude about ending up in _another_ timeship with _another_ British asshole in a trench coat," Leonard paused to glance at the Doctor. "Not that you're even close to being as much of an asshole as the last guy. He might like you."

"I'll take that as high praise," The Doctor declared. "You miss him."

"I've known him for thirty years."

"Do you love him?" The Doctor asked, his voice muted. Leonard wondered if this was why the Doctor was so terrifying, the sense of loss that clung to the alien at all times. The way that he could keep moving forward with the knowledge that he would continue to lose those he cared for. In nine hundred years, he must have lost a lot. Leonard thought about Sara, for a moment. Another future, lost before it even began. 

"There was a time, before everything went wrong, when I wondered what my future may hold with him," Leonard said. "I suppose now I'll really never know."

The Doctor placed his hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"If I can help it, you'll get to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Martha looked stressed, which usually meant she had just spoken to her family on the cellphone the Doctor rigged for her. It was slightly jarring for Leonard the first time to see such an old phone again, as Martha was from the mid-2000's while Leonard was from 2016. Ten years of innovation, ten years of smart phone improvements. Plus the whole "different dimension" thing. Not that he had anyone to call in this dimension. Apparently, there was no Central City, no Flash, not even a Martin Stein or Ray Palmer. At least Harry Potter and Star Wars still existed. Small comforts.

"Family troubles?" Leonard asked finally, unable to bear Martha's huffing any longer. They were on a planet that advertised a 0% crime rate, something that the Doctor had deemed worth checking out. Martha crossed her arms as they walked along, her face taking on an even more sour expression.

"Sort of. Mum's being weird, keeps asking me about the Doctor, saying he's dangerous," Martha said. "I just want to talk to her, and all she does is complain about him."

"In her defense, you did run away with a stranger after a lifetime of being a good girl," Leonard pointed out. Normally he wouldn't invite conversation about family, but this planet was...boring. The inhabitants were all dressed in grey regardless of species, there was only a barter system with no currency, and everyone was walking around with a placid look on their faces (or at least, what he assumed were the faces on the non-humanoid species). Even the noise one would expect from a busy marketplace like the one they were perusing was subdued. There was no pollution, or pickpockets, or haggling over price.

It was excruciating.

"What about you? You never talk about your family," Martha said, switching the subject. Leonard tensed slightly. "Come to think of it, you never talk about anyone in your life."

Leonard knew she was right. He spoke with the Doctor occasionally about his past, mostly late at "night", in front of the open TARDIS doors with the stars moving past. The Doctor was...easier to talk to than Martha, partly because he seemed to know when Leonard was done talking and wanted to be left alone. Martha, for all her kindness and easy acceptance after their rocky first meeting, was not someone he wanted to reveal his darkness to. 

"I-" Leonard was cut off by an elderly man running into him at full speed. Only Leonard's quick reflexes kept them both from tumbling to the ground. As it was, the man struggled futilely to get out of Leonard's grip.

"Let me go! They're going to catch me!" The man looked up at Leonard with eyes of pure fear.

"Sir, what's going on?" Martha asked, stepping closer. "We can help you! Who's after you?"

"The lawmen! I didn't mean to walk away! I just forgot-" The man suddenly looked around, and finally ripped away from Leonard's hands and turned to run. He bounced off the chest of the large grey-skinned humanoid that seemed to appear out of no where. A lawman, Leonard decided.

"What're you doing?" Martha asked loudly, a tinge of fear to her voice. "What's he done? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The lawmen ignored her. Leonard reached back to block Martha from stepping forwards. He didn't like the feeling he got from this thing and didn't want to to draw any attention to themselves. Martha gave a him a confused look but he shook his head minutely and put on his best "don't you dare" face.

"You have been accused of shoplifting. Please come with me to await trial." The alien's voice was atonal, and its eyes were impassive as it grabbed the old man with two of its four hands. The man struggled and screamed until it pulled out a remote of some kind and hit a series of buttons, then they were gone. Teleported, Leonard suspected.

Martha pushed Leonard's arm away and whirled on him.

"What was that?" She asked, her eyes slightly wild. The rest of the marketplace was continuing, business as usual, as if none had even noticed the scene. Leonard took her arm gently and began to lead her away.

"I think I have an idea why the crime rate is so low here. We need to find the Doctor before..." Leonard cut himself off and pulled Martha into a small space between two stands of odd looking fruits. A group of lawmen walked past, their grey robes swishing softly in the dust. They pretended to look that the goods until Leonard decided they were safe. "Come on."

Leonard began following the lawmen at a safe distance, with Martha trailing right behind him. He wished Martha hadn't worn her colorful outfit today, as it was undoubtedly drawing attention to her. Leonard was of course dressed in blacks, which allowed him to blend in a bit more.

"I thought you said we needed to find the Doctor!" Martha said under her breath. "Why are we following them?"

"The Doctor is always getting himself into trouble. Where else would he be?" Leonard answered. "Just...stay close. I don't want to get separated."

Martha followed him silently with a growing sense of unease. Leonard was walking with his normal calm grace, but something about the way his fingers were twitching gave away his inner tension. Martha felt as though they were being watched by countless pairs of eyes as made their way through the crowd, and after she almost lost Leonard in a group of reptilian aliens, she grabbed Leonard's hand the way she often did with the Doctor. Leonard's eyes cut to her, to make sure she was alright, and upon seeing whatever look was on her face his long fingers wrapped around her hand in a comforting squeeze. He didn't let go as they came upon a tall, nondescript building with no windows, only a large industrial looking door that opened to allow the lawmen inside and closed without a sound behind them. Leonard pulled Martha next to him to peer from behind the nearest building. 

"Whatever's keeping these people in line is in there," Leonard muttered, careful to keep his voice low and soft.

"I don't like this place," Martha whispered. "Let's get out of here and find the Doctor."

Leonard nodded, his eyes still glued on where the lawmen had disappeared. He didn't like the growing pit in his stomach. Nobody was walking within ten yards of that mysterious place, even as the crowd flowed around them. No one was even looking at it. Martha pulled at him slightly, and Leonard allowed her to lead him away. Perhaps if he didn't have someone relying on him, he would try to find a way inside. Look for something important. But as it was, he couldn't abandon Martha and he certainly couldn't risk her life. The Doctor would know what to do.

"Ma'am, you have been accused of interfering with an arrest," An atonal voice said. Leonard whipped around as Martha was torn from his grasp.

"What?" Martha tugged at her arm where it was held tightly by the lawman. "I did not!"

"Please come with me to await trial," The lawman continued. It reached for its remote, only to find it gone.

"Looking for this?" Leonard asked, holding up the pilfered remote. The lawman made a grab for it, letting go of Martha. Suddenly, an ear piercing shriek rang through the air and the lawman dropped to the ground. The Doctor was standing behind them, pointing the sonic screwdriver.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I?" The Doctor grinned cheerfully and grabbed Martha's hand. "Come on!"

The three of them sprinted back to the TARDIS, dodging the occasional lawman that got in their path using the sonic screwdriver and Leonard's improvised weapon (a staff he ripped from a passerby's grasp to bash into a lawman's neck). The TARDIS was in view when a lawman appeared in front of them. Leonard went with Mick's preferred style of attack and collided with the thing at full speed, sending them both tumbling to the ground. More lawmen began to close around him, intoning something about resisting arrest and stealing from a lawman.

"Go!" Leonard shouted as many hands grabbed his jacket and hauled him upright. The Doctor nodded and dragged Martha away and into the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor had to give Leonard one thing. He was just as good at putting things _into_ other people's pockets as he was at taking them back out. Martha was still pacing and making her speech about getting Leonard back when he noticed an unusual weight in his coat. It was a remote for a short range teleporter.

"Oh, clever," The Doctor said under his breath as he plugged it into the TARDIS console. "I can trace exactly where they've taken him, and using this we can enter the building."

"Doctor, you should have seen it," Martha said. "No one even reacted when they took that man away, nobody even flinched when they came after me! I would have been taken if Leonard hadn't taken that thing! I should have just kept my mouth shut!"

"We'll get him back, Martha," The Doctor said, grabbing Martha by the biceps to stop her frantic pacing. "I promise. I will get. Him. Back."

Martha took a few calming breaths.

"I know you will," Martha said. "How are we going to do that?"

"They said trial, right? You had to await a trial?" The Doctor asked. Martha nodded. "There's some kind of event at the end of each day, 'the trial'. We have until sundown to find a way to get him out."

* * *

Leonard scanned the assorted prisoners he was sharing a cell with. Humans, humanoids, and a few species Leonard had never seen were mixed together. Most of them were looking around with confusion or anger. A few had tried calling out for guards, or loudly protesting their innocence to anyone that would listen. Leonard had claimed a corner for himself and had been calmly waiting for the Doctor to rescue him or for his trial. Leonard scanned the crowd again, looking for the man that they had run into earlier, and finally he found the man. He waited for the man to make eye contact, and then gestured for him to approach. 

"They caught you too, huh?" The old man asked. Leonard shrugged.

"This is why I normally work alone."

"You're awfully calm," The man muttered sourly. Leonard studied the man for a moment, taking in the slump of his shoulders and the resigned look on his face. 

"Not my first arrest," Leonard replied. 

"Well it's going to be your last," The man said ominously. "You aren't from this planet, are you?"

"Not exactly," Leonard said, thinking of Central City. "Why? Something I should know?"

The man gave a short, bitter laugh.

"Around here, you get arrested and then you get put on trial at sundown. If you're declared not guilty, you can leave."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Leonard said.

"Oh, you're not just on trial for what they _caught_ you doing. You're on trial for _everything_ you've ever done," The man said, snorting at the look on Leonard's face. "Every misdeed, every bad thought, every sin? They have a machine that can drag it out of you. Makes you tell the truth. The whole town will be there to watch us squirm. And then, when they declare you guilty, you're eliminated."

"Eliminated?" Leonard asked, his stomach twisting. "Sounds...permanent."

"Let's just say, no one ever sees the inside of this cell twice," The man said. "I don't think I have to tell you that no one's ever been found innocent."

"So much for a peaceful society," Leonard muttered. The Doctor better take him somewhere wealthy next. Hell, he'd settle for a time and place that didn't try to kill him within the first few hours. Even Rip had better luck that the Doctor, and that was really saying something. Three lawmen came into view.

"Leonard Snart. You will face trial now." The barred door opened as Leonard stood. One brave (or stupid) soul tried to bolt through the open doors, only to fall with a scream as the closet lawman shocked him with something that looked like a cattle prod. Leonard stood with two lawmen in front of him and two behind. A flash of light signaled that he was being teleported, and when he blinked the stars out of his eyes he was standing in front of a large crowd. 

"The trial of Leonard Snart will now begin."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
